The Return
by XjsprvrlrkclctrsfrcsskyptchnrX
Summary: Well, Rufus is going to get the Anubis Kids but Romance is still in the house.  -PatriciaxJerome, AmberxAlfie, MaraxMick, 100% FABINA-   Alfie gets bummed out and got ignored but FABINA was on the way.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Hello FF people! Uhm, this is my first fanfiction.. So, please try to be nice and not eat me alive.. Okay? Anyway, I'm doing this with xFearlessPurple21x. She's doing chapter 2 and well, I'm doing chapter 1. (Obviously?)**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer : SADLY, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. :( HOW SAAAAD.**

* * *

><p>As the night is coming Nina and Fabian walked around the house. They were whispering and giggling. Then Nina bursted out "You know, my life is perfect. I have gone to this beautiful school, I have this good friends and especially I have YOU." Fabian smiled and gave her a big hug. He was about to kiss her when Amber popped her head out of the window and screamed.<p>

"NINA!" So Nina and Fabian ran into the door and went to the living room.

"What is it Amber?" Nina quizzically asked.

"Rufus called and said that he's coming to get us!" Amber said.

"WHAT? HE'S COMING TO GET US?" Nina said.

"Yes. I'm getting a little worried about us." Amber said nervously. "And worrying causes wrinkles."

"AMBER!" Patricia interrupted. "Stop fooling around!"

"Ok. Don't panic. We outsmarted him the last time and we can outsmart him again." Nina said with courage

"So what's the plan?" Fabian asked.

"What plan?" Mick and Mara said simontaniously

"Uhh, nothing. It's a plan for a date. You know, Fabian and me, Patricia and Jerome, Alfie and Amber." Nina said in confusion.

"WHAT?" Amber, Patricia, Jerome, Fabian and Alfie said simontaniously.

"Uhh, you guys! You know that we planned this for weeks!" Nina fadedly smiling at them.

"Uhh, yeah! You guys are so hilarious. Joking about forgetting out plan." Fabian said.

"You didn't invite us?" Mick said angrily.

"Uhh, we were gonna say it to you later but you caught us." Nina said with a little giggle.

"Ohh. I see. So where are we going?" Mara asked.

"W.. W.. We were going out of town." Amber said with a doubt in her face. "We'll be in pairs."

"Ahh ok. See'ya later guys. Mara and I are going to get ready." Mick said.

"Ahh yeah. Go.. We'll follow you later." Nina said with a big smile

Mick and Mara went upstairs to get ready for their plans. And the Sibuna's were left alone in the living room. Patricia bursted "NINA! Why did you do that?"

"I.. I.. It was the only idea that popped out of my head." Nina said. "And we can't tell them about Rufus. Or they're lives also get in danger."

"Nina has a point. The less they know, the better." Fabian said in backup for Nina. She smiled back at him.

"Well, do you have ANOTHER plan rather than this?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah. I do. So as Amber said we're going in pairs." Nina said courageously "When we split up, everyone will have their jobs. Fabian and I are going to communicate with Rufus and trick him into falling into our trap."

"Exactly what TRAP?" Jerome said in confusion

"We're going to meet him in the woods and give him another FAKE elixir and the cup of ankh." Nina said

"WHAT? We're giving him the cup of ankh?" Fabian said almost screaming infront of Nina. Nina suddenly looked at the ground with a sigh.

"Uhh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream infront of you." Fabian said with regret.

"NO. It's ok. I know that my plan was not good. We're gonna fail." Nina said with teary eyes.

Fabian hugged her. And said "No. It was my fault. I didn't listen to your plan first. Please forgive me." Nina kissed her in the cheeks and Fabian started to blush. Then the others we're screaming "EWWW!" And that made Nina and Fabian blush like a red tomato.

"Ok. Would you stop doing that. It gives me goosebumps!" Patricia said as mean as she could. "Now, our lives are in danger. So please stop?"

Fabian and Nina chuckled simontaniously. "So as I was saying we're going to give Rufus the fake elixir and the cup of ankh. Patricia and Jerome will go to the nearest police station and get backup. Amber and Alfie are gonna go and check on us incase the plan doesn't go to it's order."

"Ok. So what will the police do?" Alfie questioned Nina

"They're going to catch the monkey just like you!" Patricia said sarcastically

"HURTFUL!" Alfie said with a high pitched tone and went out of the room.

"Hey! Patricia. That wasn't a nice thing to say!" Amber said while standing up and also gone out of the room.

Patricia and Jerome laughed simontaniously. "HAHA! What a fool!" Patricia said

"HAHA! Yeah!" Jerome said giving Patricia a high'five

"You know, you guys are kind of perfect for each other." Fabian said biting his lips and purging himself not to laugh at all

"Yeah." Nina said in agreement

"WHAT? US? NOOOOO!" Patricia said with a blush

"HA HA HA! Yeah!" Jerome said blushing and they both started to leave and went to their rooms.

"Well, i obviously think they like each other." Nina said

"Yeah. I agree." Fabian said smiling and looking at her. She also smiled back.

"So... let's go contact Rufus and get the plan ongoing." Nina said with her head into Fabian's chest. She was nervous and scared. Then she suddenly asked Fabian. "What if the plan doesn't work? What if we'll die? What if-"

Fabian cut her off and kissed her. Nina didn't pull away they stayed like that for a minute then Fabian said "Nina, I won't let anything happen to you or anybody else. The plans gonna work and this time we'll get him for sure." Fabian and I blushed. Then he hugged me. I felt his sincerity. I felt safe when I was with him. I looked at him and said

"Fabian, I love you" Nina said blushing

"Nina.. I love you too." Without a word we stared at it each other for a minute then he kissed me. And I kissed him back and pulled away. Before we know it, Amber were taking pictures and videos of us. I ran to Amber and took her phone.

"Hey! Give that back. I have an uploading session." Amber said running after me. I bumped at Alfie when he went to the kitchen**(A/N i don't** **know what they're kitchen was called at London/UK)**

"Nina!" Alfie said with a grumpy face. I went up to him and said my sorry's and asked what his problem was. He didn't answer back. Then he walked out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Fabian asked while walking towards me. Then Amber attacked me before I could even answer. Fabian was laughing hard.

"Hey! What kind of boyfriend are you? Aren't you going to help me?" Nina teased.

"Nope." He smiled at me then went to his room. I was stuck with Amber. And in the end she got her phone and uploaded it on Facebook.**(A/N I was thinking about MySpace but Facebook was much better. :P) **I stayed at my room then suddenly Fabian came in.

"Trudy said it was supper time" Fabian said with a smile. He handed me his hand and went downstairs. We were in our usual place. Jerome and Patricia were cuddling each other. While Mara and Mick were looking at each other while smiling. Amber was eating her pasta while Alfie was there sitting alone. He was looking at his plate, I felt his sadness. Then I spoke

"Hey Alfie." I said. He didn't look up.

"Alfie!" Fabian said out loud that everybody looked at him.

"WHAAAT?" Fabian asked. Then I continued to speak.

"Alfie!" I said.

"Alfie!" I said again.

"Alfie!" I shouted the he looked up at me then back down.

"What's your problem?" Patricia asked. He didn't answer. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Patricia said with her eyebrows up and she looks furious. Then Alfie stood up then went to his room. Fabian and I followed him at his room and spoke to him.

"Alfie, What's bothering you?" Fabian asked then sat down at his bed.

"Yeah Alfie, since Patricia called you a monkey. No offense, you don't look like yourself" I said

Alfie tried to speak but it was like he didn't know a word. Fabian asked him again "What's the problem Alfie? We're worried."

"Yeah" I added. Then he smiled and said

"Since Jerome and Patricia were dating, I was left alone. I feel like nobody cared."

"How could you say that, we we're always here for you." I said. He looked at us and gave us a pity smile.

"You know, you could hang with us. We're free and maybe we can go and take walk or something" I said. Fabian patted his back and said "You were never alone." Then he acted himself when he was with us but when he sees Jerome and the others it seems like the world turned upside down.

***The next day***

Patricia with a shock received a message from Rufus Zeno. She was so shock that a tear fell out of her eye. The message reads:

_You have 2 more days to live. Be ready. But if you give me the elixir and the cup of ankh, then maybe I'll change my mind.  
><em>_- Rufus_

Patricia ran into Jerome's room and hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think will happen to them?<strong>

**What will Alfie do?**

**What will they all do?**

**Check on me soon. :) Me and xFearlessPurple21x or FEARPLE21 are going to create another chapter. :) Hope you guys will give out good reviews!**


End file.
